blackbulletfandomcom-20200223-history
Matsuzaki
|kanji=松崎 (まつざき） |rōmaji=Matsuzaki |alias=Elder |race=Human |gender=Male |age= |height= |weight= |birthday= |eyes= |hair= |blood type= |affiliation= |previous affiliation= |occupation= |previous occupation= |IP rank= |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations= |status=Active |stage= |relatives= |ability= |weapons= |light novel debut=The Cursed Children |manga debut=Chapter 7 |anime debut=Episode 2 |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery=yes }} Matsuzaki (松崎, まつざき, Matsuzaki) is a caring man that looked after several Cursed Children. Appearance Matsuzaki is an elderly, tall man of pale skin. He displays combed, short hair that gives view to his rather large forehead and small eyebrows. He keeps a pair of oval glasses over his eyes, and possesses small ears and a small nose. Further; his jaw is covered by several hair stubs. Matsuzaki keeps his entire body hidden underneath a full-body cloak that has a large hood hanging on his back. Under said garment, a small, buttoned up shirt is noticeable. Matsuzaki seems to be in possession of large boots and a wooden cane.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 7, Page 20 Personality Matsuzaki is an abundantly caring elder that has nothing but love to give to the Cursed Children he takes care of. Despite living underground with several Cursed Children, he seems to be aware of how Civil Security Corporation thinks and treats the Initiators, confronting Rentaro Satomi and even telling him to leave Enju Aihara, and simply ask for a new Initiator. Albeit, he can see when people mean good, displayed when a smile appears across his face when Rentaro defends his family-like bond with Enju.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 7, Pages 20-24 Synopsis The Cursed Children arc On a rainy day, Matsuzaki meets Rentaro, a young boy from Civil Security Corporation. He greets him with a smile and informs Rentaro that he takes care of the Cursed Children underground, leaving him astound. He begins to explain to Rentaro that all Cursed Children are female, which is long decided before cell specialization kicks in, but reminds himself that with Rentaro being from Civil Security he should already know said information. He then reveals that he is aware that living underground is not suited for the girls, but defends his actions by telling Rentaro that letting them communicate with outsiders would be a mistake due to the great hatred for Cursed Children.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 7, Pages 19-20 Moments later, he tells Rentaro that even though they are born with the Gastrea virus, they are only victims and should not be held accountable for that, with Rentaro telling him that he wishes everyone would see it the way he does. He is then shown a picture of Enju Aihara, whom Rentaro is looking for, but Matsuzaki tells him that he has not seen her. Getting ready to leave, Rentaro stops when he hears Matsuzaki claim that it would be easier for him to just ask IISO for a new Initiator. However, he is confronted by an angry Rentaro, being told that he knows nothing of the relationship he shares with Enju. Rentaro then immediately apologizes for his outburst. As he turns to leave, a smile is shown across Matsuzaki's face as his cane falls from his hands. Shortly afterwards, he looks behind him, where Enju is hiding, and tells her that Rentaro is a good kid.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 21-25 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male